The legend begins: Dragneel D. Maziko is born
In the hospital nextThe legend begins Im going to be Pirate King! Minutes after Dragneel D. Maziko was born Maziko's parents were looking at a baby Maziko. The doctor then called in all the other Dragneel family members. Dragneels are a family of high class Marines. Maziko's dad Kuji was an Vice Admiral. Maziko's mom Angel was just a Vice Admiral canidate. Kuji*looking at baby Maziko comically* What the hell is that. Angel* getting angry comically* That's your sun dumbass!!! Kuji: Thats it tonight we will party for a new born The Dragneel House Kuji: Yo tonight we shall celebrate for a new Dragneel All the Dragneels: Oi Oi Oi! The dragneels party nonstop for 2 days. Then a random group of 5 Pirates appear Pirate Captain: Looks like we got some Party rockers here. Pirate #1: Lets end them now Kuji: Hmmmmm..... Who the hell are you guys. Pirate Captain: we are a group of pirates that are heading to the new world. And to be known more we will kill all of you here Kuji:hmmmmm Let the Battle begin Kuji pulls his sword out. His sword is so shiny he could see his own reflection. All the other pirates took out their weapons. Pirate 1 has a sword. Pirate 2 has a bow and arrow. Pirate 3 has a sniper. Pirate 4 has 2 chains. The pirate captain has has a Nodachi. And a pistol. Kuji: So shall we begin Pirate 3 jumps up and starts shooting his sniper at him. Kuji dodges all the bullets but pirate 4 lauches his chain at Kuji's foot. Pirate 4 pulls back his chain trying to perform a takedown but Kuji jumps up. Kuji: Cmon show meh some more. Pirate 1 trys to strike Kuji but he slips out of it in time but behind him is pirate 2 launching his arrows but Kuji evades it by doing a backflip and air kicking pirate 2 in the face with both feet. Pirate 2 is knocked out. Kuji: 1 man down you fools Pirate 1 trys to cut Kuji's head off but Kuji catches the blade in his mouth. Kuji then bites the blade off. Kuji: I'm a Vice Admiral you guys dont stand a chance Kuji then creates air blades and cuts all the pirates and the captain. Kuji: leave this place now if you value your life The Pirates then leave a run away fast. The Dragneels then cheer over their victory. 2 years later Now it has been 2 years and Maziko is 2 years old. Maziko has been a very smart baby. Smarter than any of his other siblings and he is only 2. He is also the weakest sibling. Maziko's mom Angel can tell how strong someone will be in the future. She senses that he will be the most weakest child. So she talks to her husband Angel:Hey Kuji Maziko s only 2 years old but I can sense that he will be extremely weak in the future. Kuji: Maybe we should dispose him. We cant afford to be the parents of weaklings Angel: then it's set we shall dispose of him Kuji*Evil smirk*:Goodbye Maziko The devil fruit appears Kuji and Angel are informing the other Dragneel kids about their plan to take Maziko out to the forest and leave him stranded there. Sister 1: Yes we should kill the weak Sister4: Yes the weak shall perish and the strong shall rise brother1*starts crying and getting emotianal* Dont you heartless people know thayt he is part of the Dragneel family even if he is weak he should still be in this family he's only 2 years old Kuji*smacked brother1* Know when to talk and not to you ugratefull scum. 2 days later the day before Maziko's abortion brother1: I know that your about to leave us so I'll just feed you like old times. Maziko's brother used to feed Maziko all the time. But earlier his Maziko's brother went to go take a weird looking fruit because his brother couldn't find any food. 2 hours later Kuji: where have you been Zane brother1:I was feeding Maziko before he leaves Kuji: What did you feed him Zane: a weird looking fruit Kuji: Where did you get it Zane: Ummmm....... in your room Kuji: That was a Devil Fruit who told you to go into my room anyway!!!! The day of the abortion Kuji and Angel both go to the woods early in the morning to drop off Maziko.They go to the woods and drop him off next to the trees. 3 days later A woman comes and sees a baby crying. She goes to the baby and pics it up Woman: Ahhhh... your parents left you here by yourself. Then I will be your new mom Woman: It's okay dont cry anymore. What should I name you wait theres a tag. The woman reaches and grabs the tag and reads it out loud Woman: His name is Dragneel D. Maziko. Woman: Okay let me take you to my dojo Category:Blackstar21 Category:Stories